Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon
Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon is a research scientist who is frequently called upon for missions that require his scientific and technical expertise.He also is Head Projects Director of Enterprise, Inc. Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc .He is usually accompanied by his sons Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon,along their sister Helen Sarkhon .Also here is bodyguard Major Roger ‘’Race’ Branson Atlantean Secret Service his assistant Valentina St Jade, the Sarkhon bulldog with the distinctive mask-like eye markings named Reb or Rebel. Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon-once head of Sarkhon Enterprise, Inc. Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc.He is married to Sheila Restin Sarkhon. She was once Sheila Restin, who help him finance the Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc operation located on Palm Spring Island-main headquateres and Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center, near White Sands Desert ,,Arizhan Provindence.They parents of Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon, Helen Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon. Character Phileas Fogg can be described as being an abstinent, arcane, benignant, burnished, daedal, expeditious, fecund, hyperopic, indomitable, intrepid, magnanimous, stolid, reserved, untoady, wanderlustuous, well-mannered gentleman. Phileas leads the group. Dapper, daring, intelligent, brash, and arrogant, Praed described him as essentially a more flawed version of James Bond. Rebecca Fogg is his second cousin; it is clear that Phileas and Rebecca are attracted to one another, but it remains platonic. Passepartout is Phileas' valet, and an accomplished inventor/mechanician. Although Phileas treats Passepartout very poorly (at least by today's standards), the servant is a valued member of the crew. The fictional character of Phileas Fogg was re-written for the science fiction television series The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne and is a substantially different character than the Phileas Fogg in Jules Verne's book Around the World in Eighty Days. The television series character has a recently deceased father, Sir Boniface Fogg, who was a towering figure at the centre of British Intelligence during the latter part of the Napoleonic Wars and became a close confidant of both Horatio Nelson and the Duke of Wellington. After Napoleon's defeat and the Congress of Vienna (1815), Boniface sought to ensure there would never be another World War by creating a network of agents to act as the secret guardians of the British Empire... and thus of the Pax Britannica that protected the known world. Boniface wanted his two sons, Phileas and his younger brother Erasmus, to follow in his footsteps. Boniface might have had his wish if he had not sent them both on a mission which resulted in the death of Erasmus and the destruction of Phileas' ideals. Thereafter, Phileas reacted violently against his father's view of the world and turned to a life of pleasure. His faith in "the system" had been fatally undermined. He saw no point in devoting his life to an Empire that was prepared to sacrifice its own citizens in so cavalier a manner. As a result of his early experiences, Phileas has seen the evil in men's souls and emerged into a state of detachment which gives him a special perspective on life, and a wisdom of his own. He takes satisfaction in his skill as a swordsman, his accuracy with a pistol, his ability to finesse an opponent at bridge. The Aurora The Aurora is at the heart of The Secret Adventure of Jules Verne. The world's first dirigible airship, property of Mr. Phileas Fogg of London, it combines unexampled luxury, total mobility and an extraordinary array of weapons and gadgets. It is to this series what the Starship Enterprise is to Star Trek: both as a home base and also as the route to the world of adventure. The Aurora became Phileas' property after he "won" it in a poker game (which was rigged by the British government). . The Queen Trangaroth They become involved in series of experiments to launch Saucer shaped star ships into deep, for the Atlantean Sleeper Ship Program. One of the test ships encounters an alien creature called a Trangaroth and leads it to pilot a meteorite back the homeworld of Atlantis-it crashed in the deserts, near the rocket base. The Queen Trangaroth attempts to start a colony, within the desserts of White Sands, ------.but Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company prevent this infestation from going any further than this. This is one of the earliest encounters with this hostile, alien species. One that in time will acquire the ability from the Atlantean to travel in time and space. At this time, the Trongaroth Hegemony had travel in a meteorite for ages and locate a potential world inhabited by accident. Later on, they target other world conquer and exploit. The Randarian Navigators Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon encounters one of his stars ships-unexpectedly returns from its exploration voyage. Three beings, who call themselves Randarians-an android based species, who have used the robot piloted Sleeper Ship to return it’s planet of origin. The Three Atlantean Astronaut’s, aboard, now have replace by the Randarian Astronaut’s and are being detained until the situation can be resolved. The Randarians are searching for a interstellar Navigational Computer and was stolen by one of the three Atlantean stellar explorers, for the use by certain agents of Sarkhon Enterprise,Inc. Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc’s competation-Shaitanus Star Ship,Inc.Speculation, Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon’s opponent Count Morghan Shaitanus-who plans to use the alien technology to give his star ship design s an edge in the competition to be the first receive the Atlantean Government contract to successfully navigate the sleep saucer ships into deep space. In the end, Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon returns the alien navigation device and the Randarians promise to return the three Atlantean astronauts’ home, also it proposed if all things work a possible trade between their two planets could begin. A device such as Randarians Navigational Computer could be a great asset to the Atlanteans Space Program. The Metrone Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon. along his wife Sheila Restin Sarkhon,with sons Restin Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon,with sister Helen Sarkhon-along with Major Roger ‘’Race’ Branson Atlantean Secret Service his assistant Valentina St Jade, Also along for this is the Sarkhon Family pet-their Atlantean Bulldog Reb. Doctor Julius Karza,an Atlantean brilliant scientist,with bionic hands,has discovered an alien lifeform-known as the Metrone,during one of his visits to the Shaitanus Star Ship,Inc Outer Space Research Center. Count Morghan Shaitanus believes creature maybe related in some way to those Trongaroth insect like artificial cyborg like creatures found and destroyed by his old nemesis Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon months ago. The huge Metrone Tarantula like creature is set out to sabotage the Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center, near White Sands Desert ,,Arizhan Provindence.United Kingdoms of Atlantis. Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company thwart Doctor Julius Karza and Count Morghan Shaitanus attempted sabatage of his Space Research Center, by destroying the Metrone with an Atlantean air ship attack by bombing it until it’s destroyed. The Holo Demon. Doctor Julius Karza,once again is up his old expriments,this he is trying created a three dimesional holographic creature for the Tauron Empire,to use as a kind of holographic demon,to guard their temples,palaces,secret labs and forth.The holo creature,manages to escapes and causes much damage throughout the country side of the Tauron Nation. Reluctantly, Count Morghan Shaitanus is forced to call Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company in two stop the creature. They devise a trap to send the holo creature back into holospace again, from wince it came. The Orghanus Incident Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in the discovery of a sample of blog like creature, known as Orghanus. This creature, located by one of Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center deep space probes,can absorb and mimmic otherlifeforms.The Orghanus escapes and it is up Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and crew to stop it by freezing it for storage to a top secret containment center, for any alien and hostile life form. This research center, called Ice Station One, is found within the Artic Region Ultima Thule, on the Atlantean Homeworld. ’Magnetic Monster’’ Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in the so called ‘’Magnetic Monster’’ case, when a the Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc operation Project Paragravity ,which was test Antigravity Repulsor Drive Engines goes wild and begins to magnetically attrack all sort of metalic substances. Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and the members of The United Atlantean Scientific Investigation Task Force only way to stop the "Magnetic Monster" before it destroys a great part of the world was to overload it with an electrical current from near Zero Point Energy Power Stations. In time, this Magnetic Monster will lead, only controlled and perfected into a viable way to lift off and pilot the Atlantean Star Saucers. The Seraphite Experiment Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in another strange alien incident. A strange meteor meteorite known as Seraphite or Seraphium. The Seraphite Experiment,begins as Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.discover a fantastic alien crystal,that can grow when supjected to massive does of power and also record vast amounts of data depending on their color.Black Seraphite can grow to form huge columbs.while White Seraphite can be used to created huge contol consoles and data storage banks.Green Seraphite can be used to store energy and red Seraphite can project various force fields. These Seraphite crystals subjected to high burst of too much energy, from an Atlantean Zero Point Energy Power Station, can cause these grow to titanic size, like some sort of "Monolith Monsters" topple, shatter into thousands of fragments, and each fragment would grow again. Seraphian crystal-like shafts which absorbs all available silica nearby. Once all silica is absorbed and grown to its fullest possible height, the shaft becomes dormant, but may easily totter and collapse, shattering into a legion of fragments, waiting to grow entire new shafts at the next contact with a possible energy sourse. The original meteor has also shattered all about the area where it crashed. Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and crew discover that Seraphium-a metallic like version of Seraphite crystals, when properly controlled and contained, can used it native people-the angelic Seraphians, as a building material and power containment source, plus data storage crystal similar to the Atlantean Isolinear Crystals. But if overloaded, it grow to rapid, shatter and begin to grow all over again until it’s energy stores are completed. So overloading it, like the Paragravity Magnetic Monster, these Seraphian "Monolith Monsters’ can also be destroyed in the same way. . .In time, this Monolith Monsters will lead,only controlled and perfected into a viable way to store vast amounts of library imformation,build structures out of Seraphite crystals and power upthe Atlantean Star Saucers and building,faster than the slow process of storing energy in the Zero Point Generator Starage Plants.These Seraphian Crystals also will leed to the future Cosmic Power Amulet or Quantum Field Power Lence-sometimes called Startarin Gem Amulets or or Quantum Field Power Lence-Startarin Power Gems.